


Ты производишь впечатление

by HSTWOg, vmaz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Birthday Party, First Kiss, M/M, Nerd Derek, Popular Stiles, Socially Awkward Derek
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSTWOg/pseuds/HSTWOg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmaz/pseuds/vmaz
Summary: Дерек вздрагивает, когда Стайлз возникает рядом с ним, обнимая его за плечо. На Стилински розовый колпак, а в руках он держит полупустой стакан.- Дерек, - пораженно выдыхает он. - Не думал, что ты объявишься!
Или история, в которой Дерек влюблен в Стайлза с их первой встречи, но слишком стесняется признаться в этом.
Я тихий, знаешь, ты производишь впечатление. -  Collide от Howie Day





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You make a first impression](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315734) by [Vendelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vendelin/pseuds/Vendelin). 



> Данная работа переведена специально для сообщества HSTWOg (18+) и имеет право выкладываться на сторонних ресурсах только авторами и администраторами данного сообщества.

На самом деле, Дерек никогда не любил проводить время со своими соседями в общежитии. Он делит комнату с Бойдом, и этот парень тихий и понимает, что такое личное пространство. Но есть и те, с кем возникают трудности. Например, со Стайлзом Стилински.   
  
Если бы Дерек знал, что сегодня у Стайлза день рождения, то он обязательно бы задержался в библиотеке и случайно там бы и заснул. Этого не случилось, и Дерек узнал о празднике только когда вошёл в здание и увидел повсюду плакаты «С Днём Рождения» и целую кучу выпивки, ради которой кто-то точно кому-то приплатил.   
  
Когда Стайлз возникает рядом с ним и обнимает его за плечо, Дерек вздрагивает. На Стилински розовый колпак, а в руке он держит полупустой стакан.   


\- Дерек, - поражено выдыхает он. - Не думал, что ты объявишься!   
  
\- Ну, я... - начинает было объяснять Дерек, собираясь сказать, что не хотел приходить, что если бы знал, что тут вечеринка... но рука Стайлза внезапно перемещается с его плеча на щеку и легонько похлопывает её. - Эм.

\- Это лучший подарок на день рождения, - произносит Стайлз, особо выделяя интонацией слово "лучший", и его глаза такие большие и честные, что у Дерека не хватает духу сказать правду.

\- Эм, - вместо этого говорит он снова и смотрит по сторонам. - Извини, что опоздал. Я был в библиотеке…

\- Нет-нет, не извиняйся, - перебивает Стайлз и будто слегка трезвеет. - Хотя тебе стоит спрятать свой ноутбук, пока на него что-нибудь не пролили.

Взглянув на свою сумку, Дерек решает, что это, возможно, хорошая идея. Это также лучший вариант, чтобы сбежать. Стайлз достаточно пьян, чтобы тут же забыть, что Дерек вообще на вечеринке.

\- Хорошо, - говорит он, стараясь не думать о том, что рука Стайлза все еще касается его щеки или что его палец мягко скользит по его щетине. - Я вернусь позже.

\- Обещай! – кричит вслед Стайлз, пока Дерек пытается взрастить в себе достаточно воли, чтобы уйти. Он не отвечает, потому что не любит давать обещания, которые не собирается сдерживать.

Его комната - тихий оазис по сравнению с толпой людей снаружи, и это согревает Дерека, когда он кидает свою сумку на кровать. Бойда нет, и Хейл не заметил его на вечеринке, так что тот скорее всего где-нибудь с Эрикой. Еще лучше.

Дерек опускается на кровать, скидывая обувь и стягивая с себя кардиган, прежде чем положить очки на стол. Однажды Эрика сказала, что он одевается как старик, но Дерека это полностью устраивает. А вот Стайлз совсем не походит на деда. Обычно он носит узкие джинсы, обтягивающие футболки и куртки с закатанными рукавами.

Дерек влюблен в него с их первой встречи. Что кое о чем говорит, потому что Стайлз был так пьян, что блеванул прямо на его ботинки.

С тех пор они едва разговаривали. Это случилось прошлой осенью.

Музыка за дверью становится громче, но Дерек думает, что все равно сможет уснуть, если наденет наушники и включит какой-нибудь подкаст. Ему действительно нужно поспать, если он собирается пережить экзамены в этом году.

Как только он натягивает пижамные штаны и футболку, раздается стук в дверь. Тихий, даже робкий, и Дерек понимает, что открывает дверь раньше, чем хорошенько это обдумывает.

Снаружи, опираясь на противоположную стену, стоит Стайлз. Его волосы в беспорядке, и прежде, чем Дерек пытается понять, почему, он зарывается с них рукой, и все сразу становится на свои места.

\- Так ты готов… - начинает Стайлз, а потом его взгляд падает на одежду Дерека, и парень немедленно замолкает. - О.

Дерек и подумать не мог, что Стайлз придет за ним. Он просто предполагал, что Стилински забудет о нем, и это позволит Дереку избежать вечеринки. И всех последующих, потому что он точно запишет дату его дня рождения в свой ежедневник.

Очевидно, его план ясен как божий день, потому что понимание на лице Стайлза такое отчетливое, что это доходит даже до Дерека. Он просто не ожидал, что Стайлз будет выглядеть таким раненым.

\- Слушай, - Дерек хочет потянуться навстречу, прикоснуться к его руке и все исправить, но Стайлз делает шаг назад.

\- Нет, это… - он качает головой, отходя еще дальше. - Все в порядке. Извини.

\- Стайлз, - произносит Дерек внезапно уверенно. - Это не то, что ты думаешь.

Стилински неверяще смотрит на него.

\- Хорошо, - признает Дерек. - Это именно то, о чем ты думаешь, но, пожалуйста, позволь мне все объяснить.

Кто-то зовет Стайлза с того конца холла, и он смотрит в ту сторону, а потом снова на Дерека.

\- Пожалуйста, - повторяет он и в этот раз действительно протягивает руку.

Снова раздается имя Стайлза, и всего на секунду Стилински смотрит на его открытую ладонь, прикусывая губу, будто пытается решиться.

\- Хорошо, - наконец отвечает он, но с куда меньшим энтузиазмом, на который рассчитывал Дерек.

Стайлз игнорирует руку, когда проскальзывает в комнату. Когда Дерек оборачивается, закрыв дверь, ему требуется несколько секунд, чтобы понять – в его комнате _Стайлз Стилински_. Он почти тень в голубоватом свете открытого ноутбука, но как всегда великолепен. Его волосы слегка вьются на висках и у шеи, так по-домашнему, и на нем те самые джинсы, которые особенно нравятся Дереку.

И именно тогда его осеняет, что он понятия не имеет, как все объяснить и не прозвучать как полнейший мудак.

Стайлз, кажется, тоже это понимает, потому что когда он оборачивается, отвлекаясь от стола Дерека, где он перебирал его мелочи, то его взгляд гораздо мягче, чем прежде.

\- Ты избегаешь меня или вечеринку? - спрашивает он и опускается на кровать.

\- И то, и то, - выпаливает Дерек и морщится, когда Стайлз смеется. - То есть я не знаю, как вести себя.

\- Рядом со мной или с толпой?

\- И то, и то, - повторяет Дерек и тихонько добавляет: - в основном с тобой.

Чуть наклонив голову, Стайлз смотрит на него слишком трезвым для своего собственного дня рождения взглядом.

\- Почему?

\- Ты заставляешь меня нервничать, - это лучшее, что он может признать, помимо «я так люблю тебя».

Он не ожидает улыбки. По крайней мере, не такой. Лицо Стайлза будто загорается, и он практически врезается в Дерека.

\- Ты тоже заставляешь меня нервничать, - мягко говорит он. - Но с чего бы тебе избегать меня только из-за этого?

\- Я боюсь сделать что-нибудь глупое.

Стайлз открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но звонит его телефон. Слегка отстраняясь, он достает его из своего кармана и тяжело вздыхает, когда видит имя звонящего. Тем не менее он принимает звонок и подносит телефон к уху.

\- Йо, Скотти, - приветствует он, и Дерек хочет закатить глаза.

Это тот самый Стайлз, которого он видит в университете. С миллионом друзей и огромным запасом слов, о значении которых Дерек только догадывается. Не то чтобы ему не нравился такой Стайлз, но так он слишком недосягаем для кого-то вроде Дерека, у которого есть всего три друга и слишком хорошие отношения с библиотекарями.

\- Не, мне норм, - говорит Стайлз и смотрит на Дерека. Его щеки заливает румянец, когда он продолжает, - не знаю. Если пунш готовил Джексон, то в этом и причина. Чувак не способен сделать хоть что-то, что не вдарит тебе в мозг.

Повисает пауза, и Стайлз снова смотрит на Дерека. На этот раз внимательнее.

\- Нет, я буду в порядке, - вздыхает парень. - Нет, я не один, Скотти. Не волнуйся. За мной есть кому присмотреть.

У Дерека пересыхает во рту, когда Стайлз заканчивает разговор.

\- Прости за это, - говорит он беззаботно, будто не навешал только что лапши на уши лучшему другу. - Мне не особо хочется уходить.

\- Почему нет?

Стайлз загадочно улыбается. Его улыбка кривовата, но глаза лучатся теплом.

\- Я решил, что на этот раз в свой день рождения я буду делать то, что хочу на самом деле.

Дерек оглядывается, чувствуя, как его лицо начинает гореть.

\- Мы не будем заниматься сексом.

\- О Боже мой, - пялится на него Стайлз. - Я не об этом!

\- Нет? - иногда Дерек задумывается, был ли в начальной школе класс, в котором учили, как общаться с людьми, и который он пропустил. Все это совершенная загадка для него.

\- Нет, - решительно заявляет Стайлз и поднимается на ноги. - Но я должен кое-что тебе сказать.

Дерек кивает и чудом заставляет себя остаться на месте, когда Стайлз вторгается в его личное пространство. От него хорошо пахнет: одеколоном, шампунем и едва заметной ноткой алкоголя, но Дерек может закрыть на это глаза. Когда Стайлз тянется к его руке, Дерек вздрагивает, и чувство такое, будто все его тело в огне.

\- В чем дело? - шепчет он, голос тихий и сдавленный. Стайлз делает еще один шаг, и они все еще довольно далеко друг от друга, но Дерек ощущает себя таким незащищенным.

\- Ты мне нравишься уже некоторое время, - говорит Стайлз странно спокойно для того, кто раскрывает свои чувства кому-то, на чью обувь блевал. - И мне интересно, мог бы я пригласить тебя на свидание.

Но то, как он смотрит на Дерека большими и что-то ищущими глазами подсказывает, что Стилински не так уж и спокоен.

\- Я не люблю ходить в кино, - выпаливает Дерек.

Стайлз удивленно смотрит на него.

\- Ты не… ты не любишь… о Боже.

\- Что? Там постоянно кто-то болтает, ест пиццу и бросается попкорном.

\- О мой бог, - в этот раз Стайлз звучит по-другому. Теплее. Мягче. Он снова касается щеки Дерека. - Хорошо, в кино мы не пойдем. Что насчет музея?

\- Подходит, - кивает Дерек и поддается навстречу касанию.

\- Так это «да»?

Только когда Дерек снова кивает, до него доходит, что он только что согласился на свидание. Со Стайлзом.

Гораздо позже они лежат на кровати Дерека, оба в одежде, и Стайлз болтает обо всем на свете. Иногда Дерек забывает слушать, слишком поглощенный тем, как Стилински разговаривает руками или как запрокидывает голову назад, когда смеется.

По большей части он просто не может поверить, что это именно то, чего Стайлз хотел на свой день рождения.

\- Можно поцеловать тебя? – спрашивает Дерек, перебивая объяснения Стайлза, почему так важно смотреть фильмы Марвел в хронологическом порядке, следуя сюжету, чтобы лучше понять всю вселенную.

Стайлз замолкает, его рот все еще открыт, и пялится на Дерека.

\- А ты хочешь?

\- Да, - потому что так оно и есть. Он хотел этого больше года, и теперь Стайлз прямо здесь. В его постели.

Именно Стайлз целует его. Он придвигается ближе, когда их губы соприкасаются, и Дерек ничего не может поделать с тем, что легко стонет прямо в поцелуй. Он не длится долго. Стайлз проводит языком по его нижней губе и отстраняется, улыбаясь и поглаживая Дерека по щеке.

\- Так по поводу хронологического порядка, - подхватывает он, и, если бы не глупая улыбка на его лице, Дерек решил бы, что все это было только в его воображении.

Но это реальность.


End file.
